ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Havoc
Halloween Havoc is the World Championship Wrestling's first pay-per-view event. This event was announced on October 9th edition of Monday Nitro with spooks, treats, and a new title coming to the coming. WCW officials confirmed the rumors, in 2006, about the creation of the WCW World Heavyweight Championship Title. Also confirmed, Stan and Ric Ivins will wrestle for a Hall Of Fame Match. History of Halloween Havoc At the end of September 2006, World Championship Wrestling made a deal with AOL Time Warner and a local web retailer to broadcast 3 new events on the web for a reasonable price calling it Web-Per-View (or WPV). The first Web-Per-View event was slated to come out on October 31, 2006 entitled Halloween Havoc. By October 9th of the same year, WCW dressed up their weekly program, Nitro, with ghosts, tombstones, coffins, and all other Halloween theme decorations to promote the event. WCW officials made history for 2006's Halloween Havoc with a promised World Heavyweight Championship title bout, Hall of Fame match for the out going WCW Alumni, Great Pumpkin Patch Match, Extreme Halloween Strip Poker Match, 2 out of 3 Falls Match, a street fight called "Halloween Showdown" Match, and a 30 man battle royal called "Halloween Havoc Mayhem". All of these matches were proven a fan favoriates and which WCW continued into 2007. When 2008 rolled around, WCW officials and the booking committee came up with a new line-up for 2008's Halloween Havoc. Keeping the Halloween Havoc Mayhem Match, Hall of Fame Match, and the WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match on the card. It was rumored for the rest of the matches from the previous years would be scheduled to appear in the 2008's edition. It is questioned that Halloween Havoc would be returning in 2009 after WCW lost a match at Invasion on May 31, 2008. June 2008, every promotion that was involved in the Invasion pay-per-view event was absorbed into United Wrestling Federation. United Wrestling Federation confirmed that Halloween Havoc would indeed return to production under the UWF's banner. Halloween Havoc dates and venues Halloween Havoc Results 2006 * Extreme Halloween Strip Poker Match - Stacey defeated Chae, Torrie, and Miss Savannah ** This match is a Bra and Panties style of match. The Winner is declared when the other participants are stripped down to their Bra and Panties. * Halloween Showdown Match - "Lovely" Bobby defeated Master Z ** This match is a street fight. * 2 out of 3 Falls Match - The Slam defeated Flex * Great Pumpkin Patch Match - Chris Jackson defeated Alex Kirkland ** This match takes place in a Pumpkin Patch. To be declared as the winner, you have to retrieve a pumpkin that has the word engraved (also lighten) "Great". *** The Great Pumpkin Phantom was spotted 4 times during the match. *** Special Guest referee for this match was not offered for this special event. * Hall Of Fame Match - Ric Ivins defeated Stan * WCW World Heavyweight Championship Title - Rick Miller defeated Dane Paige to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship Title. * In the Halloween Havoc Mayhem 2007 * Extreme Halloween Strip Poker Match - Ashlee defeated Allison ** This match is a Bra and Panties style of match. The Winner is declared when the other participants are stripped down to their Bra and Panties. * Halloween Showdown Match - John Selby defeated Oblivion ** This match is a street fight. * 2 out of 3 Falls Match - Judgment defeated Kado X. Ikuba * Great Pumpkin Patch Match - ** This match takes place in a Pumpkin Patch. To be declared as the winner, you have to retrieve a pumpkin that has the word engraved (also lighten) "Great". *** The Great Pumpkin Phantom was spotted 4 times during the match. *** Special Guest referee for this match was not offered for this special event. * Hall Of Fame Match - Refugee Mike defeated War Machine * WCW World Television Championship Title Match - Chris Sage defeated Kyle Warren for the vacant WCW World Television Title. * WCW World Tag Team Championship Title Match - The Wicked Clowns defeated Toxic and Cliffy-B for the vacant WCW World Tag Team Titles. * WCW United States Championship Title Match - Tedman defeated BigPapaBear for the vacant WCW United States Title. * WCW World Heavyweight Championship Title Match - Josh Samuels defeated Rick Miller © for the title. * In the Halloween Havoc Mayhem 2008 * Possible Matches for this years' Halloween Havoc: ** Halloween Showdown Match is a Street Fight. ** 2 out of 3 Falls Match is a best 2 out of 3 Falls Match. * Tentatively Scheduled for this years' Halloween Havoc: ** Great Pumpkin Patch Match is match takes place in a Pumpkin Patch and the winner is declared the winner when the first person retrieves a pumpkin that has the word engraved and lighten "Great" to win. There is speculation that someone will dress as The Great Pumpkin Phantom and no word as of yet for the special guest referee for this match. * Scheduled yet not Confirmed for this years' Halloween Havoc: ** Extreme Halloween Strip Poker Match is a Bra and Panties Strip Off Match. * Signed Matches For Halloween Havoc: ** Hall Of Fame Match is a One on One Single Fall Match. It is rumored that it will be a Tag Team Match this year. ** Halloween Havoc Mayhem is a 30 man Battle Royal Match. It is rumored that the number of participants will increase to 45 or more wrestlers. ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship Title is a World Heavyweight Championship Match. 2009 Also See * World Championship Wrestling * List of WCW pay-per-view events * WCW Monday Nitro Category:United Wrestling Federation Category:World Championship Wrestling